Killer?
by nayaruss
Summary: I hate him so why can’t I kill him? What happens when Hinata can’t kill the killer of her parents? Will he end up killing her or teaching her a lesson they both haven’t learned?
1. Chapter 1

_**Killer?**_

I hate him so why can't I kill him?

I've been watching him for weeks now waiting for the right moment, waiting to kill him. My hatred has been building. I'm ready. I stalk into his room. He's sleeping soundly. He looks adorable, almost innocent. No, he's a killer.

I hate him so why can't I pull the trigger. I'm holding the gun pointing at his head, but I'm frozen. Why? He killed my mother and my father.

I never knew why, but my parents lay on top of each other with a hole where their hearts should be. I always wondered why but he didn't get any penalty because there was no proof he did it, but…I knew.

I lightly glided the knife down my arm and watched as it bled. I did this right on the vein of my arm. The tip of the knife covered in my blood; Sasuke still sleep. I lifted my hand and wrote.

'_If not today…I will kill you for murdering my parents…'_

I licked the tip of the knife and spat it on his floor. I walked out slowly disgusted at myself more than I was than him.

I couldn't kill him…why?

I know my heart was full of love and forgiveness, but…I couldn't forgive him and I wouldn't.

I stepped into the night, under the gaze of the stars. I took in the breeze and exhaled. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top and a black hoody.

I quickly hurried towards my home on the other side of town. Since the border between the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's were not on peaceful terms.

The war between both of the clans has been long lasting, but never this severe. Since my mother and father were killed it kind of just died down with them and my clan went into hiding. My clan may be fearful of the Uchiha's but I was ready to take them…him down.

I guess I didn't have the courage to kill him and I was still confused as of why.

When I got to my room I flopped onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The tears in my eyes started to fall. I couldn't hold them.

I was so frustrated with myself.

I turned over and punched the pillow rapidly the tears still falling.

"I hate you…hate you," I repeated over and over.

Why couldn't I…?

"H-Hinata?" I heard a tired voice come into my room

I turned and looked it was Neji and Hanabi.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I said wiping away my tears

"It's okay, Hanabi, go back to bed," Neji said calmly pushing her towards her room. She was too tired; she'll never even remember she got up tonight.

He walked in and closed the door.

"You were thinking about them and you left…again," he said frustrated looking out at the window and my attire.

Yes, it was true this wasn't my first time leaving; going on to Uchiha land, but…I didn't get hurt.

"Hinata, you need to stop doing that. I don't want you getting hurt,"

"I'm not going to be the one getting hurt…the Uchiha is," I said sharply crushing the air in my fist.

He sighed, "You have to let this—"

"Let it go! Yea, Neji, I'm going to let go of the murderer who killed my parents. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint I won't and until he's in the grave, rioting in hell. I'd feel a lot better if he was dead."

Neji only gritted his teeth

"Revenge isn't always the best healer," he said walking out

"Neither is time," I whispered

He only turned and looked at me and sighed once more.

I opened my window and screamed. This was my release, screaming because it seems nobody else heard me when I spoke, normally. I'd screamed at the sky whenever I needed to.

I would kill him, but maybe I just need him alive so I could torture him the way my mother and father looked.

Eyes rolled back, heart ripped out, but he let them stay close to each other I was always confused by this.

I jumped down and ran nowhere in particular but ran tears streaming and me screaming. I was punching the air from time to time, until I ran into something unexpected.

_HIM…_

T.B.C

Continuation based on reviews…hoped you liked please review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lessons**_

I looked at the girl in front of me with great disgust. Her pale, no pupil, lavender-whites eyes told me that she was a part of the Hyugas. I snorted as she only stared with the same conviction as me.

I smiled inwardly at her persistence but hated the fact as well. We stared like that for what seemed to be hours.

I started to walk away because I was tired of standing here. As I turned I heard her speak.

"You'll die at my hands," she threatened

I only looked not saying anything amazed at her confidence, but not truly caring what she was talking about.

I didn't turn to look at her.

"You killed my mother and father and that means I have to _kill you," _she continued to slur her words.

I still didn't turn…

Who was this girl? All I could think of was…hmmm. I killed her parents. I've killed a lot of people, Hyugas included so who was she talking about, but it slipped my mind as quickly as it came because _I didn't care_.

I started to walk once again. I would die at her hands, really? My life wasn't important, all I did was live day-to-day. Nothing special, why was life important? Because you only live it once, yea whatever, we live to die and die to start over, that makes no since, it's only a cycle of endless non-importance, so why live to the fullest to die anyway?

I walked into my empty house and looked at the gigantic clock on the wall, 12:00am.

I didn't realize it was this late. I lay on my bed, the darkness overwhelming me. The only light that shined was from the window on the far side of my room. The smell was…odd. I looked over to wear the moon's light shined and saw….

blood…on the walls. I got up to examine the message that was written. For some reason I didn't notice it when I got up. _If not today…I'll you for murdering my parents…_ that was the girl's… reason.

I only looked amused. This girl must have been serious…

I was amused because I knew she was in my room, pointing the gun at me, and couldn't pull the trigger. I'm still alive aren't I? I don't think she accomplished her goal.

I'd make it easier for her… or maybe this would be interesting. So many people wanted to kill me because of my…reputation, but wouldn't dare go through with it because of that reputation.

I'm called _'The Killer That Can't Be Killed,' _and it was true more assassins have come after me than the breaths you take in a lifetime.

I didn't know why but I was interested, intrigue at this girl's threat. I was ready to die anyway; I hoped she did accomplish it.

I left my house, once again, knowing exactly where I was going.

I landed in front of the door, with a crooked grin on my face. I knocked…

"Who is it?" I heard a male voice say. I was surprised by this…she didn't live alone, but my surprise didn't stay along. A lot of the Hyugas probably lived together with me on the loose. My grin became bigger at the fact.

The male opened the door, without me saying a word.

The fist ended up coming in contact with my face.

Now this really put me in shock. He hit me, that doesn't happen often.

I only looked at the male with woman hair and smiled.

He only stared.

I knew this would be interesting.

"What was that for?" I asked all innocently

He only looked at me disgusted, "What are you doing here, Uchiha and to have the audacity to come and knock on my door." He slurred the words in disgust.

I had to hold back a smile.

"I came to make amends," I said trying to sound seriously hurt and in my pain from the punch he just through at me by touching my face gently.

He snickered…

That upset me…does he know how hard it was for me to sound sincere.

Obviously this wasn't working so I got up. I didn't get in a fighting stance because this wouldn't be interesting.

He charged at me…mistake

I grabbed his wrist turning his back towards me. He used that and tried to kick me. I grabbed his ankle. He tried to use his other foot, that didn't work. If you were looking from the outside you would think we were playing a game of Twister.

"Where's the Hyuga?"

"Are you dumb, stupid, or retarded? You are in Hyuga territory. There're Hyugas all around for some reason I thought you were smart." He said arrogantly like he was winning.

"There's no need to be a smart-ass and should know I don't like insults," I said tightening my grip on his wrist.

He winced in pain.

"I'm talking about the female. Long black-bluish hair, Hyuga eyes…I know you know who I'm talking about,"

"And why were you examining my cousin?"

"Cousin?" if nothing else that surprised me.

He smiled at me…

I heard something…

I turned around and there was that Hyuga. Her foot raised in the air ready to strike. I jumped so she wouldn't hit my face. She ended up hitting my feet. I spinet landing on my hands; she took advantage of this punching me in my stomach. I threw up a little in my mouth from the disgust.

She wasn't half bad, but it was time to end this.

But before I realized they both were gone.

I decided I would end it there. I found out more than I expected to find out and wanted to know more.

If she didn't kill me I'd make sure to teach her a few lessons on her journey before she would accomplish anything.

T.B.C

Tell me what you think… your REVIEWS count….


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to all the people reading this because I forgot about it, but I'm try and complete it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Plan**_

"…Hinata, what were you thinking you brought him to our home? And what does he want with you?" my cousin has been yelling at me for the past half an hour because of the recent visit from the Uchiha. Wrapping up his broken hand was getting more and more aggravating the more and more he kept yelling at me.

"I. Don't. Know." I said through clenched trying to hold back my anger, so I wouldn't start yelling and Hanabi wakes up, confused on why her two favoritest persons in the world are arguing.

"He saw you?"

I only nodded. He only sighed.

"What were you thinking? You're putting your little sister at risk," he said lowering his tone.

"I know that Neji, but it wasn't like I planned it. I wasn't leaving to go after him, I swear, we sort of bumped into each other on the border line." I said matter-of-factly, my anger under more control now.

Neji was suppose to the calm one, the level-headed who would lead the clan to the promise land. I was always just Hinata, just little old Hinata.

"What do you think he wants?" he said finally after the silence started to suffocate us.

I shrugged, "Obviously, he doesn't want to kill us because where still alive," I said getting the cups of teas out of the kitchen.

He half-smiled at thought.

"He's definitely coming back about that punch you did to his face though."

"Yea, maybe but he wants something from you. And we need to figure out what that is."

I only shrugged at him, not really caring. What he wanted and what he was getting would be two totally different things.

When I finished wrapping his arm and we finished our teas we went up to our rooms and went to sleep—well at least he went to sleep. I stayed up thinking about my next visit with the Uchiha.

I had a plan.

T.B.C

Sorry for shortness and lateness, but I have to remember the story and where I was going, and I sort of got it but review for quicker and longer update


End file.
